onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Kinemon (Coliseum)
| Boss1 = | Stamina1 = 20 | Battles1 = 5 | Difficulty1 = Chaos | Conditions1 = | Manuals = | Experience1 = 3200 | Beli1 = | Title1 = | Quest2 = Foxfire-Style Samurai - Vs. | Boss2 = | Stamina2 = 20 | Battles2 = 5 | Difficulty2 = Chaos | Conditions2 = | Manuals2 = | Experience2 = 3200 | Beli2 = 36054 | Title2 = | Quest3 = Foxfire-Style Samurai - Vs. | Boss3 = | Stamina3 = 20 | Battles3 = 5 | Difficulty3 = Chaos | Conditions3 = | Manuals3 = | Experience3 = 3200 | Beli3 = 32066 | Title3 = | Quest4 = Foxfire-Style Samurai - Vs. | Boss4 = | Stamina4 = 20 | Battles4 = 5 | Difficulty4 = Chaos | Conditions4 = | Manuals4 = | Experience4 = 3200 | Beli4 = 36048 | Title4 = | Quest5 = Foxfire-Style Samurai - Vs. | Boss5 = | Stamina5 = 30 | Battles5 = 5 | Difficulty5 = Chaos | Conditions5 = | Manuals5 = | Experience5 = 6300 | Beli5 = 43049 | Title5 = | QuestN = 1 }} Notes 1-4 Stages have No Continues. Tips on How to Beat Kinemon Coliseum FAQs *See Tips for New OPTC Players and Roadmap Recommended Teams Coming soon. Stage 1 : Ricky and 5 thugs My Team: Cap/Fr Cap: Shiki/Fujitora Subs: Tesoro, GPU, Pica, Any PSY Driven (I use Colo Coby) Ricky will preempt attack for 8k ish and he will attack for every 2 turns. Use GPU, Fujitora special and kill all the mobs around him. Slowy attack him and burst when you think cannot take anymore hit (farm some orbs). He only have 1 mill HP, so he will go down quite easy. Stage 2: Speed Jil and 5 thugs The enemy have barrier , so better use BB friend captain. My Team: Cap/Fr Cap: 5+ Luffy/ Leg BB Subs: Doffy, GPU, FN Smoker (I only have this striker), PSY Sabo (I just use him cause he have high attack) Use GPU and BB special and kill Speed Jil ASAP, use your decision if you need to kill the mobs (low CD) or attack Speed Jil, cause Speed Jill will cut your HP for 30% for every turn. Stage 3: Doc Q He will kill you in 4 turns, preempt poison (doesn't really matter as long your HP is enough to tank). He will attack after 4 turn and will kill you regardless (100k attack) My team: Cap/Fr Cap: Shiki/Fuji Subs: Colo Smoker, Vergo, Trebol, Shiryu (he is there just cause he is the only INT Driven left I have) Use Fuji special and after 3 turns (farm some orb), burst and clear the stage. Stage 4: Crocodile Croc will attack for 7,5 k ish and when he at 50% HP will attack for about 100k. My Team: Cap/Fr Cap: WB/QCK Law (can use Barto or QCK Law) Subs: WB, Diamante, Colo Uroge, Blamenco (this the only STR Striker I have, can use anybody as long striker) Croc will empty your orb and you can use both WB special ( re roll if you get bad orbs) then burst with QCK Law and Colo Uroge. If you use Barto then better use Barto Special also, cause my team have max ATK CC on WB and Diamante. Stage 5: Kinemon on stage 3 you will fight either Doc Q, Speed Jil or Ricky Stage 4 is Croc and Stage 5 is Kinemon , Kinemon will change color every turn and attack for 10k every 2 turns My team: Cap/ Fr Cap: QCK Law/Barto Subs : Enel, WB,Diamante, GPU Stage 3 battle is pretty easy cause their HP will be low. Stage 4. Use WB special, make sure have 2 STR orb (prefer on WB and Barto), then use QCK Law special to clear the stage Stage 5. Use your judgement on to use Diamante special or GPU first. Attack Kinemon till his HP around 50%, then use your staller, try to burst him when he is at STR mode. With 2 QCK orb and Enel special you can kill him when he is at 50%, even if cannot kill him you should have about 4 turns to kill him. Under 50% he will enrage and you cannot delay him. F2P team for Kinemon Cap/Fr Cap: 5+ Luffy/Legend Akainu Subs: Shiki, Kuma, GPU, Raid Doffy Stage 1-2, stall normally, need to have Kuma and Shiki Special ready for stage 4 Stage 3: mini boss, use GPU and kill them normally Stage 4: Use Kuma and Shiki special, and OTK Croc Stage 5: Wait for Kinemon to turn to green (can re roll), can delay if needed using Luffy or GPU, make sure have some STR orb for Akainu and Shiki When he is green, Use Doffy and Akainu special then OTK him. Walkthrough for 20-30 Stamina Coliseum Musshuru Team Builder Helper